This invention relates to a diagnostic patient support apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting patients undergoing nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and other medical testing.
Conventional tables used to support patients during NMR testing are typically large, expensive and complicated to maneuver. Additionally, they do not conveniently permit inspection of just one limb at a time. For example, when a conventional table is inserted into the NMR device both legs are invariably exposed to NMR testing even though a diagnosis is required for only one of the legs. Therefore, portions of the body are needlessly exposed to NMR testing. Additionally, the analysis or imaging of more than one part of the anatomy at the same time is not as accurate from a clinical standpoint as an independent analysis of separate parts of the anatomy.
A patient support structure has been proposed which employs separate parallel supports for each of the patient's legs. However, that structure is not readily maneuverable and does not conform well to the human anatomy because a person's legs are not parallel; rather they diverge from the torso. Accordingly, these structures have not provided comfortable or satisfactory support for patients undergoing NMR testing.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved diagnostic patient support apparatus which permits the patient's appendages to be individually subjected to medical testing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a diagnostic support apparatus which may be easily, quietly and conveniently operated and maneuvered. It is a further object of this invention to provide a diagnostic patient support structure which elminates the need for accessory mounting rails.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a diagnostic patient support structure which is particularly suitable for supporting patients and their individual appendages for NMR testing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a diagnostic patient support structure which does not intefere with the electromagnetic field generated by an NMR testing device.